


Untitled Temeraire Fusion

by merkintosh



Category: Glee, Temeraire - Fandom
Genre: AU-Early American History, Dragons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 10:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merkintosh/pseuds/merkintosh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally written for the <a href="http://kurt-blaine.livejournal.com/2279227.html">Kurt_Blaine Hiatus Gift Exchange</a> (friendslocked) for <a href="http://bluecheshirecat.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://bluecheshirecat.livejournal.com/"></a><b>bluecheshirecat</b>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Temeraire Fusion

**Author's Note:**

> There is an accompanying image for the fic [here]() (friendslocked) and [here]() (tumblr). I have a silly amount of backstory made up for this fic in my head so if you have any questions, let me know in the comments.

The dragonet was smaller than Blaine had thought he would be. He had dreamed about harnessing a dragon in his wildest fantasies, when his mind would wonder while in class at Dalton Academy, but in his dreams a dragon's egg had always seemed bigger, more intimidating, than the reality. He couldn't stop looking at the dragonet where he lay in his lap; the tawny brown skin warm and sleek, streaked with blue and white, each breath making his stomach expand and catch as if he were about to fly away at any second.

He was stunning and powerful and so needy and best of all, he was all Blaine's. It was overwhelming to think about.

“Andragathia will be hungry again soon.” Blaine turned around to search for the owner of that voice. It was Kurt Hummel, his escort through the Lima Training Grounds when he had first arrived carrying important documents from Cincinnati. It had been Hummel who had goaded him into naming Andragathia and who had then guided his hands while he harnessed the dragonet and fed him his first meal.

“Of course,” Blaine said. He searched Hummel's eyes for any clues as to what he should say next. “I never thanked you properly for helping me before.”

“That's completely unnecessary,” Hummel said, his hand waving away Blaine's thanks negligently. “You couldn't have possibly known you were going to harness a dragon today, let alone what to do after the fact. It feels more like I should thank you for making sure he didn't go feral.”

“Nonetheless,” Blaine said. “ _Thank you._ ”

Hummel was silent, his eyes straying downwards to look at how Blaine gripped the straps of the harness. “Call me Kurt, Mr. Anderson.”

“Blaine,” Blaine said with a smile. Kurt smiled back.

Kurt hummed under his breath before clapping his hands together and pointing outside. “Come along then. Wake up the silly beast and let's get him closer to the kitchens, yes?”

“Who's silly?” Andragathia said in a slurred voice from Blaine's lap. “I'm hungry.”

“You are,” Blaine said fondly. “And it appears you were right, Kurt.”

“I'm always right,” Kurt said with a quick grin before pointing outside again. “Let's go.”

“I'm most decidedly not silly,” Andragathia said. He sighed gustily as he shook out his limbs and wings and ambled outside, Blaine standing up as quickly as possible to follow while Kurt took up the rear.

“You don't even know where you're going,” Blaine said.

“That doesn't make me silly.”

“He's fiesty,” Kurt said. He hurried forward to keep in step with Blaine and put a companionable shoulder on his shoulder. “That'll serve you well in the future, I think.”

“You know a lot about dragons,” Blaine said. He watched as Andragathia stopped to admire the sunrise, his head tilted in curiousity at the vibrant red and orange streaks across the sky.

“I should, I've been around them all my life.” Kurt said. He gestured vaguely to the west. “My father and his dragon, Gracchus, are out at the Cahokia breeding grounds near St. Louis. They used to belong to the Spanish, but they're on the wrong side of the Mississippi now so we reclaimed the grounds for our own use. I was taking Andragathia to New York, but he hatched before I could get there.”

Blaine nodded, his eyes wide. “You have a dragon of your own then?” he asked.

Kurt smiled, “Oh yes. A _Defendeur-Brave_ named Caritas.” He sounded proud.

“An interesting name choice,” Blaine said, his eyebrows raised in amusement. “That's a French dragon breed, I believe, as well.”

“The grounds may have been reclaimed before the Spanish were made aware that they had been asked to leave,” Kurt said with a grin. “Besides, we lacked a breeding program or even an aerial corps and we have a lot of catching up to do if we want to keep ourselves safe from attacks. It's a bit catch-as-catch-can right now. Your young friend is evidence of that; his coloring is indicative of a native breed, but I do believe that his mother was a water spitter from Asia.”

“Spit water?” Andragathia said. He turned and sat down on the ground facing Blaine and Kurt, a soft cloud of dust puffing up around him. “That sounds like a terrible idea.”

“On the contrary, it's a very useful skill,” Kurt said, “but whether you can or not will remain a mystery until you've grown more. I wouldn't give it a concern until you're older.”

Andragathia considered Kurt's words with grave care before nodding decisively in agreement, his thoughts focused more heavily on their proximity to the fort's slaughtering facilities.

“And here we are!” Kurt said with an awkward grin. “I should leave the pair of you alone.”

“Do you have to?” Blaine asked. He was unwilling to see Kurt go just yet.

“I have to speak to the Commandant,” Kurt said. “but don't worry, I'll be back soon. The two of you have to go with me to New York to explain why they're short an egg.”


End file.
